The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Anthurium, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Anthcaszim’. The new variety originated from a spontaneous mutation from the variety ‘Anthbneq’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,286) in a large production clone of the variety ‘Anthbneq’ in a greenhouse in May 2005 in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands.
The female parent of the original variety ‘Anthbneq’ was a pink-colored Anthurium pot plant ‘634-01’ (unpatented). The male parent was an orange-colored flowering Anthurium pot plant ‘532-02’ (proprietary, unpatented). The original variety ‘Anthbneq’ was discovered and selected as a flowering plant from the progeny of the above cross in March, 1998 in a controlled environment in a glasshouse in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands.
The new variety ‘Anthcaszim’ was selected in May 2005 from a production clone of ‘Anthbneq’ and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by tissue culture in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands over a four-year period. The new variety has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety were applied for in the European Union on Nov. 26, 2009, in Japan on Mar. 9, 2010, and in Korea on Jun. 7, 2010. ‘Anthcaszim’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world for more than one year prior to the filing of this application.